Luke and Vader's Second to Last Duel
by KOW 677
Summary: Luke and Vader both embark on missions to the planet D'Qar. Luke is sent to take the planet, free the inhabitants, and make an outpost. Vader is sent to defend it from the rebel force. The imperials and rebels, come across each other and engage in fierce battles. During the last fight, Luke and Vader get separated and begin to fight... Who will win? Who will become Victorious?


Not too long ago, in a galaxy not that far away. We find the rebellion sitting in a light cruiser waiting for Luke Skywalker to give orders.

"Rebels, my friends, we will be going on a mission to D'Qar. Our goal is to free the inhabitants and create an outpost. Commander Solo and I will be leading you on this tough mission," announced Luke.

"Yes, the kid and I will be in charge and we expect your full cooperation," Solo declared.

"Captain, start the engine. We are going to D'Qar," Luke said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile in neutral space the imperials are sitting in their ship waiting for orders. Waaaaaa! The hologram in the middle of the room turned on.

"Admiral Motti, Darth Vader, I have received word that the rebels are planning an attack to free our... let's say 'citizens' on D'Qar. Take your troops and attack the rebels heading there. Stop them at all cost," commanded Emperor Palpatine.

"Your will be done, my Emperor," replied Admiral Motti. He bowed as the hologram turned off.

"Set the ships coordinates for D'Qar." commanded Admiral Motti. Vader breathed heavily.

"Is there something wrong, Vader?" asked Motti.

"No." There was a long pause. "I just felt an interesting disturbance in the force. We may have a fierce opponent; one I haven't faced in a while." And the ship jumped to light speed.

While the rebels were on their way to D'Qar there ship was having issues. There was a quiet beeping sound going off in the ship. All of the sudden the ship stopped moving and there was a small explosion. Everyone was shocked by the sudden stop. Some people even got thrown out of their chairs.

"What was that?" exclaimed Luke.

"I think part of the engine busted." replied the pilot.

"Oh great. Now we have a delay in the plan," Solo said disappointed.

"No worries," was Luke's reply. "I'll go get someone to help me fix it." Luke said saddened by the latest development. "C-3PO and R2-D2, come help me with the ship."

"I can't right now. I'm busy." replied C-3PO.

"Doing what?" Luke asked.

"Making dinner. We do have to eat you know." replied C-3PO.

"Never mind. I'll do it with R2." Luke said, depressed again. On the way out the door R2 intentionally bumped into C-3PO.

"Hey, watch it you stupid astromech," C-3PO exclaimed. When the ship finally got fixed, the rebels continued their trek to D'Qar.

Just after the rebels made it to D'Qar, the imperials arrived.

"What? Why is there a cruiser in our way?" asked Admiral Motti angerly.

"The rebels," Vader interjected.

"They must have beat us hear. What are we going to do?" asked the pilot.

The empire has finally made up its mind, they have decided to send 500 troopers to the rebel capital ship. The empire takes flight and lands on the rebel cruiser. But wait the rebels did the same thing now both armies have crossed ships. The rebels see that the empire is no longer in their ship and they remember that they left their dinner uneaten aboard their cruiser. They frantically head back to their cruiser to protect their food and stop the empire. Meanwhile, the empire, remembering that they left a good game of dejarik (chess) behind, also wanted to hurry back to their ship to stop the rebels. The two ships, one from the empire and one from the rebels, start their missions back to the ships they own. While they are on their travels, they see each other off in the distance. They both stop. They look long and hard for weak points on each other's ships. Then the empire spots the fact that their transport ship is bigger than the rebels transport ship.

"Start the engine back up and go full speed at the rebel ship," Motti shouts, "our ship is bigger than theirs."

"Just make sure you don't destroy our ship," Vader declared. The empire and the rebels both start their engines. Then as if they had a way of communication, they both charged each other at the same time. However, when the two ships were about to collide the rebel ship realized that they had the smaller transport and the faster one, so they start going in reverse. Of course, the empire didn't know the rebels plan and they kept charging at the rebels. This kept going on for a while, just two ships chasing each other, almost like a dog chasing its tail, almost. Finally, the empire stopped because they were running out of fuel. They headed back to their capital ship to refuel. Meanwhile the rebels went back to their ship to defend it, and have dinner, of course. Once their meal was over, they decided to party, and yes, R2-D2 was the disco. Vader made sure the dejarik games were finished so that they wouldn't be distracted when they attacked. The empire sent their transport of 500 troopers back to the rebel cruiser. Vader flew on his own ship to the rebel cruiser. When the empire broke in none of the lights were turned on and the place looked trashed.

"Are the rebels having a party?" asked an imperial officer. It looked like there were boxes of supplies and food opened and tossed on the floor. The imperials turned on the flashlights on their weapons, so that they could see. The imperials, desperate for power, wanted to win this war, so they surged into the depths of the rebel cruiser. The hangar, which they had landed in, only had one exit. It led to a long, narrow hallway so that only two people could walk down it, side by side. Again, there was trash everywhere so at some points only one person could walk down at a time. This slowed down the imperials crusade. The rebels were having a blast playing dejarik, dancing, and eating a nice dinner on the bridge of the ship, when one of the security guards burst into the room.

"Commanders, the empire has boarded our vessel and is heading in our direction from the main hanger," he yelled with a worried expression. No one heard him, because of all the noise.

"Hello!" he yelled again. This time Luke Skywalker heard him.

"What?" Luke asked. All Luke could hear was the noise from the party. "Quiet down everyone" Luke yelled.

"What do want, kid?" Solo asked.

"The guard has something to say," Luke shot back. All the noise stopped and everyone's attention was on the guard.

"The imperials have boarded our vessel and are headed in our direction from the main hangar," the guard said more calmly this time. A gasp fell through the crowd.

"Everyone, prepare for battle," Luke commanded.

"Yeah. What he said," Solo stated hooking a finger at Luke. The rebels started climbing into higher locations and behind barriers some went toward the hallway and stood off to the side by the door to the bridge. The guard then went to go tell the troops in the other part of the ship that the imperials were aboard. A few men made a plan to sneak past the imperials and blow up their ship.

Finally, after a long trek the imperials made it to the end of the hallway. They tried to open the door, but the rebels had locked it. The imperials used a laser cutter to get the door open. BOOM! Before the imperials could cut the door all the way open, it blew up. The rebels next to the door started shooting at the imperials. They got a few people, but they were no match for the immense amount of imperial stormtroopers and Vader. After this minor win for the imperials they kept on their crusade. The imperials came to yet another hallway, this one much larger.

"Just kept on going," Motti commanded. Vader nodded from the middle of the pack. Every now and then a rebel would pop up out of nowhere and start shooting at the imperials. Sometimes the imperials would kill the rebel sometimes the rebel was able to retreat and meet up with another band of rebels for another surprise attack. Luke was busy planning his defense, when the guard came back in the bridge.

"We have lost almost all the men we sent out. The Imperials-" he paused. A few rebels came running into the bridge. "The Imperials are almost here," the guard finished.

"Take your positions!" Luke commanded handing the guard a gun

"Luke, I'll be with the demolition crew," Solo yelled from across the room. The rebels could hear footsteps coming up the hallway to the bridge. Clank! Ching! Thud! The door locked. The rebels were anticipating the imperials to blow the door open, but it never happened. The rebels kept waiting and waiting. Silence. Then there was a small beep. Then a louder one. Then an even louder one. Then BOOM! It may have taken the imperials a while but they did blow up the door. It caught the rebels by surprise. Everyone started shooting. There were lasers being shot everywhere and stormtroopers are terrible shooters and almost never hit their shots. The rebels had half the men that the imperials did, but the rebels had cover. The fighting went on for quite a while. Vader never entered the room and although Luke could sense him, he never advanced. All in a quick moment Vader was gone. Luke saw that Vader had left and went after him to try and stop him. Then after the imperials had lost most of their men they started to retreat. They started running one by one down the larger of the two hallways. And yet again the chase was on. The rebels started following the imperials trying to get every last one of them. It was a foot race. The imperials got to the narrow hallway and tried to throw things in the way of the rebels. They were throwing the empty boxes, chairs, and whatever else they could get their hands on. This slowed down the rebels a little, but they kept up with the imperials.

After Vader had been running a while, he sensed a presence behind him. He stopped and faced Luke.

"Luke, I have been anxious ever since our last duel. I hope you brought a challenge with you this time," Vader mocked.

"No worries, I have gotten stronger every day since Cloud City. I hope you don't bore me with your lack of power," Luke shot back. This comment angered Vader and he ferociously struck at Luke. Luke countered back with a block and then went for a blow to the back. Vader defended himself and stood back in a defensive position.

"I'm impressed. You haven't lost an arm yet," Vader remarked to Luke's good swordplay. The fighting went on and on. They clashed for a good five minutes. Then with a swift move Vader pinned Luke against a wall.

"What are you going to do now?" Vader asked, "Lose an arm." Luke was not in a good position to strike back at Vader. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw R2 flying straight at Vader. Vader wondering why Luke never responded looked and saw R2-D2. He quickly jumped out of the way and ran off toward the hangar.

"Thanks buddy. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get out of that one," Luke said gasping. He chased after Vader. By the time Luke caught up to Vader at the hangar, all he saw was the lights at the back of Vader's ship. Luke, disappointed, went to go meet with the demolition crew.

The imperials could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Now they could see their transport ship. They were about 50 feet away. BOOM! The rebels from earlier did, in fact, get to blow up the transport ship. The imperials stopped running.

"We are trapped." stated a stormtrooper.

"What are we going to do?" asked another.

"Should we surrender?" asked a different trooper.

"You have two options,'' Luke's voice was booming. He started to talk again but got cut off by Solo. "You can surrender, or you can try to run away. I'm not sure how you are going to get away, but you can try. I'll have fun taking you out if you chose to try to get away," Solo said with great confidence. Clack. Clack. Clack. All the stormtroopers started to drop their weapons. The rebels began taking the stormtroopers to the prison on the ship.

"This shall be remembered as one of the greatest victories for the rebel alliance" Luke declared. "This shall prove that we won't back down or ever give up until the war is won. We will continue to fight for freedom and liberty from the treacherous rule of the galactic empire. This is the day we take back the planet of D'Qar and set up a powerful rebel outpost. This will give the rebellion a hope and a future." Luke spoke proudly.

"Wow! Good speech kid," Solo joked. Then, all at once, a great cheer went up from the small crowd of rebels that remained. It was a gleeful cheer, one of great joy and of freedom.

Later the next day, the rebels got reinforcements. They cooked a nice huge dinner for everyone to eat and gave the prisoners the leftovers. The meal consisted of three different types of juicy meat, a fruit sweet in taste and only found on the planet Saleucami, and some really tasty blue milk from Tatoonie.

"Well there is one good thing about being captured by the rebels," one of the prisoners stated.

"And what is that?" asked another.

"We get some good food," he answered.

After their meal the rebels took all the troops they had and set out to attack the imperial base on D'Qar.


End file.
